War of Change
by TheivingWhiteFox
Summary: Beacon Academy, one of the four Hunter and Huntress school in Remnant, but what many don't know is that Beacon will be the place that will send the world into disarray, as forces that wish for War and to spread fear are beginning to make their moves. For before it becomes a War, it always starts as a problem in the beginning, whether it's good or bad. One-Shot (OC-centered)


**There will be a Author's Note at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: We do NOT own RWBY, that belongs to the amazing Monty Oum(RIP) and RoosterTeeth**

* * *

Malcolm strode up the ramp that was connected to the airship,and into the carrier. He adjusted the holsters that were slung over his narrow hips as he did so. The small deck was filled with students that chattered and conjugated in their groups. As Malcolm walked by, some kids stared, and began to whisper behind their open palms, as if it wasn't obvious of what they were whispering about. The raven snorted with disgust, and continued forward.

Walking behind Malcolm was Walter, who did a quick 180 of his person to quickly scout the area as an old habit. Walter was a teen of 5' 10", and still growing. He had shaggy, brown hair he had brushed forward, and styled into a faded undercut with simple symbols shaved into the side of his hair. On his right ear, the only piece of jewelry he owned, was a cross earring with the tips swinging slightly in rhythm to his stride. The brunette sported a brown leather jacket that had sleeves more made for design then fighting, and had a pair of leather fingerless gloves that covered his newly bandaged hands, protecting the teens palms, as well as helping them heal.

The other students couldn't see it by looking at him, but Malcolm knew that underneath his friend's white shirt that was buttoned to his throat, a tail was wrapped around his waist. As Walter finished surveying the area, Malcolm lead them to the large windows in the back to get away from the crowds of teens.

The raven turned around to look around at the ground below, watching the people mill about the runway without enthusiasm, as the last of the students piled into the carrier. Walter leaned against the railing as he spoke to Malcolm.

"Well, nothing to report other than the students here are fresh out of Signal Academy."

"That's good to know." Malcolm said without looking at Walter.

Walter lean back against the railing as he look towards the crowd of students, and Malcolm continued to look out the window of the airship, the ground growing smaller and smaller as the ship rose up into the air, and began to fly toward Beacon, and away from Vale.

Malcolm let out a small sigh, and finally turned away from the window, and he looked at Walter briefly before he declared that he needed to use the bathroom. The raven wove through the crowds of hormonal teenagers, the smell of some human and faunus pheromones alike made him so sick, he held his breath until he deemed it safe to breath again.

Lulu bounced around the people in front of, and next to her, as she made her way to a clear spot on the ship. She had just barely made it onto the airship in time, and her breath was coming out in harsh pants as she started to wander the halls.

Her short, light blond hair bounced as she walked, and hummed to herself as she gazed around the massive was so fascinated with her new surroundings, she didn't pay attention as she rounded the corner. She squeaked in fright, and stopped just shy of crashing into a chest of an unknown person. Or she would have if hands with beautiful fingers hadn't held her arms length, and spun her deftly out of the way.

Slender arms were then slung into black pockets, and a cool, dark brown eye, framed by ebony hair, tipped in white, stared back into her own wide eyes.

"Sorry!" Lulu mumbled in apology, and bowed quickly, but never taking her green stare off of the teen in front of her.

The raven just grunted in reply, and stepped back to walk around her and move on. It was then that Lulu saw something on the ground where he had previously stood.

"Hey, you dropped this~" she called, and scooped up whatever the item on the floor.

She held the said item gently in her palm, and hummed as she looked at the color feathers resting in it. The feathers were from the wings of a Nevermore, blacker than ink, and smooth as fine silk.

Lulu strode up confidently to the dark haired boy and tapped his shoulder. He hadn't seemed to have heard her. She tried again, speaking a bit louder this time through the bandages over the lower half of her face .

"Hello, you dropped this~"

The raven looked at Lulu as he looked at her then to the feathers in her hand. The dark haired teen turned slightly as he grabbed the feathers as he said "Thanks."

Lulu watched as the raven walked away from her.

Walter continued to survey the area for anything he missed, and he soon saw Malcolm waving through the crowd, careful not to bump into anyone.

Walter grinned widely as Malcolm reached him, and he said "What took you so long? We're almost there."

"Mmph, just ran into a problem. It was nothing." Malcolm said with a serious tone.

"Roger that, bud." Walter responded quickly as both looked out the window as in the distances the city of Vale as both males look out.

Soon their focus was cut away from the outside as the both of them look at the hologram version of the new was illuminated on one of the window as they show a picture of Roman Torchwick, as Walter said to Malcolm "Wonder, what that guy been up to."

Malcolm grunted as the picture was soon replaced by a picture of a group of faunus protesting as the newswoman Lisa said "In other news, This Saturday's Faunus Civil RIghts protests turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. This once peaceful organization is now disrupted."

Soon the airship reach the landing dock as the students began to exit the ship as Lulu left the ship in the crowd as she could make out the raven in the crowd with another person his age as she concluded that they're friends. Lulu wonder away from the crowd as she bumped into someone as she quickly respond "I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm at fault for I didn't see you." the person said

The person was a girl who was the same age as her as was 5' 9" as she had long jet black hair that reached her shoulders and was tied into a ponytail that had two small nevermore feathers on the brand almost like the guy before. She was also wearing brown sleeveless leather jacket that was unzipped as on the inside she wore a black crop tank top and black leather pants with black boots. Lulu notice on the back of the teen's boots were spurs, as they look like talons similar to the talons from a nevermore.

Lulu notice that on her head were small feathers that look like they were part of her look, but Lulu that they were not on a headband.

The teen handled a calm and slight emotionless look on her face as she said "Have a good day."

Lulu watch as the girl turned away from her and walk away from her. Soon Lulu looked around her surrounding and notice that most the students that just got off the airship were heading towards the auditorium as she soon began to walk along the crowd.

As Walter and Malcolm enter the auditorium they began to notice that other students were already inside as they were talking to others or their friends, as others notice as to who enter the room and everyone else. Some looked a bit worried, either from anxious or just plain nervous. As Walter was looking around, Malcolm looked disgusted as he saw so many humans. Malcolm remembered his time in the hellhole, before he was able to leave that place. He remembers what they had done to the others. Even if you was different, and didn't know everyone there, yet he seen what they had done. The brutality, the discrimination, and most of all he remember the hatred and arrogant that those guards had on the workers, the faunas. He hated that place he was forced to call home. Malcolm felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked to see that Walter was the one that placed his hand on him.

"Hey, you alright?" Walter asked with concern

Malcolm nodded as remove Walter's hand from his shoulder as he replied "Yeah, I'm fine just spaced out for a bit that's all."

Soon after the headmaster finished his "inspiring" speech many of the students became to leave the auditorium and towards the ballroom. Malcolm and Walter looked towards the stage as Walter said "Well, that was something."

"He's right, most these students here don't know how grey the world truly is." Malcolm replied

Malcolm turned away from the stage as he began to follow the other students to the ballroom as Walter looked at Malcolm just shrugged as he follow him.

As night time rolled around and most if not all the new students where in the ballroom with some of the students asleep. Both Malcolm and Walter were resting next to the stage as Walter looked at the other students as Malcolm took out a book from his bag and opened it to begin reading.

Walter looked at Malcolm and said to him "You still reading that book."

"Of course this book is very interesting, I'll have you know" Malcolm respond without looking up

"What's it about?" Walter asked

"It's about some man that has two souls that are fighting over control of the man himself." replied Malcolm

Walter nodded as he lied down and said "Well, I sort of feel sorry for the guy."

Malcolm looked at Walter and nodded then return to his book as he continued to read the book as Walter fell asleep.

As light began to shine on the ballroom Lulu slowly got up as she rubbed her eyes before looking around the room to see that many other students were being to wake up as other were heading out change. Lulu got up as she rolled up her sleeping bag, once she was finished she began to follow the other girls that were leaving the ballroom as she was leaving she saw the other guy that was with the other guy that she had met on the carrier. Lulu wondered the other guy that was with him as she left the ballroom to change and eat before the initiation stated.

After eating her breakfast Lulu went to the locker room to get her equipment ready, but as she enters the room someone bumps into her as the person quickly gets up and says while entering the room "Sorry!"

Lulu slowly got up as someone else was about the enter the door as he said "You alright"

"Yeah, no serious damage~" Lulu replied with a eye smile

The person was guy from the morning as he said "Well, after you."

Lulu smiled as she enter the room while saying "Thanks~"

As Lulu enter the locker room, the boy looked at her as Malcolm appeared next to him and scoffs "Hey, no time to look at the other sex Walter, especially after that night. Still find it hard to believe that you got to bed two girls in the same night, and to make it worse it was twins and you couldn't remember who was who."

"Ha ha, very funny Malcolm. I'll have you know that I do remember which twin was who." Walter respond with a frown slightly on his face.

Malcolm simply shook his head as he said "Doesn't matter now, just try and now get to attach to this school. We have our mission."

"Yeah, yeah." Walter replied as he walked into the locker room

Malcolm shortly followed into the room

As both Malcolm and Walter entered the room, they saw that students were either chatting with others or get their equipment ready. As both of them walked towards their own lockers, they walked passed two girls that were talking. Malcolm noticed one of the girls as he whispered with disgust "Looks like a Schnee is at Beacon."

"And just when this mission couldn't have gotten more interesting" Walter replied quietly

Soon both of them reached their assigned lockers as Walter said to Malcolm without looking at him "Remember our mission, High Leader Kahn may have assigned us to Adam, but our primary mission is to inflate Beacon Academy and that's all."

"Don't speak of our mission in a populated room" Malcolm hissed slightly

Walter waved lightly as he spoke "As if anyone here is listen, they're to focus with their friends or whatever they're doing"

"Still, you never know who can be listening Walter."

Walter just shrugged as he quickly entered his code to his locker and pulled out his single nunchuk as he gave a quick swing before holstering it on his custom made clips on his jeans, as he looked at Malcolm as he loaded his twin shotguns and holstered them as well in the holster on his back. Malcolm looked at his friend as he nodded as the two of them started to walk away as after they closed their locker. Soon they heard the speakers go off as Goodwitch's voice can through saying that all initiates are to head to the cliff overlooking Emerald Forest.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, if you have made it to this point so far, I'll jump straight into it. This was to be a full fledged story with more then one chapter, but how busy me Anything170 and Kouhai Raven-ya this took longer than expected to finish this chapter. It we were able to get it done, but my good friend Kouhai has lose the inspiration to write, but she has told me, that she will not give writing, but she has given me full control of this story now, yet I intended to have this story as a co-writers, so if anyone likes this story and would like to become the second author of this story, please PM me on my main account. So for now this story will be labeled as a One-Shot, but if this story gets around 15 reviews and a good number of views I will continue this story, as me and Kouhai already have a idea as to where we want this story to go in.**

 **Well, that's all I have to say, so please Fav, Follow, and Review.**

 **This is Anything170 signing out.**


End file.
